


“I looked at your naughty pictures at work today, and I couldn’t get rid of my hard-on.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Honda still likes him anyway, How Do I Tag, Love Hotel, M/M, Seto is a Tsudere, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Another typical Friday gets interesting when Kaiba finds the pictures sent to him.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	“I looked at your naughty pictures at work today, and I couldn’t get rid of my hard-on.”

He was finalizing the paperwork for Kaibaland Hong Kong when he heard the beeping from his phone. Ready to see a message from Mokuba or one his chiefs about some delay on the latest game they were making when he caught sight of Hiroto Honda shirtless and sweaty.

Fuck. Why did he give that idiot his phone number?

His phone beeped again, showing Hiroto’s dick, not the longest he’s seen but oh god, that thick dick, especially when that dick is up his ass, fucking him into oblivion.

He feels his own dick harden at those memories, the unruly thing. He swears it has a mind of it’s own, it seems to want things that he would never even consider. He thought he would be into the charm and smirk of the Pharaoh, with long fingers and a feisty attitude, his dick’s flaccid. He sees the male cheerleader after a workout, sweaty and hard arms and chiseled abs, and his dick’s hard and he wants to tear off that shirt and lick every raised muscle. Which he did. Again. And again. And again.

He couldn’t get out of the building fast enough, racing over to the love hotel that became their frequent meet up spot. And there he was, smile like he didn’t sent him a dick pic.

“Hey, are you happy to see me?” he asked with that stupid grin on.

“Shut the fuck up and get in,” he said as he slapped the cash down and the worker gave him the keys, the two of them pushing through the hall as he started biting into Honda’s neck, wanting to give him something for all the hard-on he had all day because of his stupid picture.

He chuckled as he bit hard enough for the idiot to bleed.

“Ow, the fuck’s that for?” he asked as he opened the door to their room and he moved them over to the bed.

“Shut up, I looked at _your_ naughty pictures at work today, and I couldn’t get rid of my hard-on _all_ _fucking_ _day_ ,” he hissed as he pulled his shirt and pants off, the idiot doing the same for him.

“Really? Cause I took those at lunch,” he had the nerve to laugh, “I’m honored that the ‘great Seto Kaiba’ finds my dick so fine, he’s been thinking about it all day.”

He then attacked him, biting and sucking on the hard peck while the fingers of his left hand twist and pinch the other one, the idiot massaging his back as if he could sooth the scars on his back.

They felt onto the bed, and then Honda pushed his cock up, and he smirked as he felt the hard on from such a small amount of time.

“It seems like you got a bit of a _problem_ here.”

He glares down at him, before getting the condom from his bag and rolling over his dick, his cock now coated in a blueberry suit.

He continued his exploration, licking sweat from his abs as he went lower, the sweat salty against his tongue. He heard the man below him hiss and he decided that that was enough teasing, so he went straight to the thing he’s been obsessing over for the entire afternoon.

The scream was like hitting an opponent with a stream of white lightning and he hummed on the treat in his mouth. He went slow, wanting for the idiot to spend half as long begging for it as he did, just bobbing up and down, his left hand holding on tight to the base as he just savored the feel of it, even if it was blocked somewhat by the condom.

“Hey, I wanna try something out. Is that O.K. with you?” Honda asked, like the ~~sweet~~ idiot he was.

He was balls deep in his quest to make hi-top come just from a blow-job, thinking about it for a for few minutes before nodding, cock still in his mouth. He heard him hiss at that, and gives a chuckle, which turns that hiss into a moan.

And then Honda put his hands on his shoulders and got him off his cock. The fuck?

He then lay down and got Seto once again to the glorious dick he’d been sucking on. With the balls in front of his nose.

He then had the audacity to shriek as Honda’s tongue goes into his asshole. His face blushed in ~~pleasure~~ ~~embarrassment~~ rage.

“The fuck are you doing?”

He heard a pop as Honda got his ~~arousing~~ disgusting tongue out of him.

“Hey, _you’re_ the one that nodded. Besides, I see how much your enjoying it from here,” he gave back before once again putting his tongue back, going back to the task he had started.

Well, then, if that’s the way he wants to play…

He went back to the cock in front of him, using his hand to pump most of the length while he used his tongue to play with the foreskin on top. He didn’t have foreskin, but that’s because his father had a condition which affected his own foreskin and wanted to spare his sons the pain from that condition.

He loved playing with it, savoring the feel as he rolls it down so he could reach the head, and would stab anyone who has anything bad to say about it.

And the idiot’s apparently good with his tongue because he started screaming as he found his prostate and kept hitting it with his tongue, far softer than his finger and he bucked his ass into him as he tried to get him to do it more.

And then the fingers came into play, using his spit like lube and he savors the burn as he stretches him out to feel his dick, being slow and working himself to at least four fingers before he got tired of that bullshit.

“You’d better put that fucking cock in me or else.”

“Fine, hope you’re ready to call out then,” Honda said before filling him to the hilt, his ball touching the curve of his ass.

He stood still for a few minutes, probably in some attempt to be a gentleman as if they both didn’t know he got off of the pain.

He bit into his shoulder just as much to show him to stop treating him like glass as it is to mark him, show the world that _he’s_ the only one who can see him in this state.

Hiroto then got with the program and started a harsh pace, pounding in and out at a relentless pace as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

And then he felt it. that same sensation that gives him a moment of ~~peace~~ oblivion. He feels the idiot come a few moments later.

He shut his eyes, too tired from everything. And after a few moments of him breathing in and out, he felt Hiroto gather him into his arms and hold him close, giving him a tender kiss on the forehead. And he snuggled in close, putting his head into the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent because ~~he loved him~~ because he was tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I think pairings shouldn’t be such narrow categories as ‘good’ and ‘bad’. Instead, I think they should be described like food/drinks, which accounts for the subjectivity of people’s personal tastes. Like, my NOTP is like beer, a lot of people like it, love it even, but it just leaves a nasty aftertaste in my mouth and I tend to harsher on it than other pairings that are potentially more messed up and toxic.
> 
> Now this pairing, on the other hand, is like eel roll. It’s weird and not something I would ever expect myself to like, but it good in all the right ways and a nice treat when it’s around.


End file.
